


Flower Power

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, but we have to work on your sense of . . . a lot of things, actually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



> [Alternate Reality: College]

 

Derek answered his phone to a grumpy Stiles.

“I got your package. It's probably the weirdest . . . thing I have ever seen.”

“It's not a 'weird thing,'” Derek chuckled. “It's a—”

“I know what it is, thank you. Just—why?”

“Since I couldn't drive to New York to give you the real deal today, I thought it might be a nice substitute.”

“Attempt acknowledged. But why this damn ugly design?” Stiles moaned.

“You wanted flowers for Valentine's Day.”

“Real flowers. Real fucking flowers, not a flower printed dildo. Two absolutely different things.”

“Sorry that I thought it was funny,” Derek said seriously. “I'm trying the best I can to make you happy, Stiles.”

“I love you, but we have to work on your sense of . . . a lot of things, actually.” A knock on Stiles' door made him look up and sigh. “Listen, I gotta go. Someone is picking me up for study group,” he said as he trudged over. “And FYI—”

Stiles stood rooted to the ground when he opened the door to a smirking Derek, looking sharp as hell in a suit—and holding a bouquet of red roses. For about the first time since he learned to talk, Stiles was thoroughly speechless.

“I think you might want to cancel.”

“I do,” Stiles squeaked, launching himself at his boyfriend and hugging him tight, crushing the flowers between their chests. “I thought you couldn't come,” he whispered against Derek's lips.

“I said I couldn't drive all the way, yes. Never said I couldn't catch a plane to see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
